List of R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate Cars/Parts
This page details the vehicles and parts featured in R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate. Official In-Game Description For many years, the Nintendo R.C. Racing Association has always been on the forefront of radio-controlled racing, whether on tarmac or on dirt. Its line of R.C. cars is among the most popular on the market, due to easy customization combined with competition-level performance and durability, along with the ability to reassemble as good as new after being destroyed by enemy weaponry. But, the big question for any racer is; "What configuration suits your racing style the best?" Complete Cars Original *'R.C. Racer': The standard multi-terrain buggy that has been a favorite for many racers since 1992, along with the classic Pickup. Its independent double-wishbone suspension allows for great cornering and powerslides. Balanced in all fields. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'Pickup': The Pickup is a true classic, having been around since the glory days of the Nintendo R.C. Racing Association in the late 1980s. Its rugged design allows it to handle any racing condition. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'Speed Demon': A cool-looking sports buggy with bodywork built for speed. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $250. *'Spiker': A car most noted for having large spikes for hubcaps. The spikes are only there for looks, though, and has no immediate effect on gameplay. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $350. *'Monster': A monster truck-type vehicle using large wheels. While a little sluggish on handling, but is durable to the end. A common sight on Tug-o-Truck events. **How to Obtain: Clear all of the Tug-o-Truck bonus rounds. *'Adventurer': A boxy, safari-style off-road truck as rugged as the tried-and-true Pickup. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $400. *'Tiny Turbo' : A zippy and agile compact car with large rear tires for better grip on the track. **How to Ontain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $350. *'Aero R.C. Racer': A redesigned version of the popular R.C. Racer with aerodynamic body styling and an adjustable rear spoiler for downforce control. **How to Obtain: It is awarded for placing first in all tracks in the final gauntlet in Pro-Am Mode. Team Associated DLC Pack Features R/C racing vehicles produced by Team Associated. Download only. *'RC10 Worlds Car 2014': A modern re-release of the legendary RC10 Worlds Car 2WD off-road buggy used by four-time I.F.M.A.R. World Champion Brian Kinwald. A classic design combined with new-age components. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $460 *'SC10': Team Associated's ready-to-run electric R/C off-road truck, based on the RC10T4, which is a six-time winner of the R.O.A.R. Nationals. A champion by design, the SC10 dominated the R.O.A.R. Nationals. Five times at that! **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $370 *'RC8T3': A nitro-powered variation of the RC8B3 truggy sharing the much of the components, except for the engine. We did, after all, mention that it's nitro-powered. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $600 *'RC10B5M': A variation of the popular RC10B5 that would optimize the platform to excel in racing classes that require spec motors and for certain track conditions that allow the racer to take advantage of the lighter weight and the performance that comes with it. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $470 Listing not complete Tamiya DLC Pack: Classic Features R/C racing vehicles produced by Japan-based Tamiya. Download only. *'The Frog': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet *'The Fox': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet *'Hot Shot': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet *'Buggy Champ': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet *'The Hornet': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet The Grasshopper: No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet *'Avante': No data yet **How to Obtain: No data yet Listing not complete Parts Tires These parts affect handling. Grippier tires make for better braking, handling, and powersliding. *'Sponge': These foamy tires provide for good acceleration, but makes handling rather slippery. Good for beginners, though. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'Rubber': Now, these are more like it. The standard rubber tires provide a better grip on the track, whether it is tarmac or dirt. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $20. *'Ribbed': Rubber tires with a ribbed texture whose grip is a smidge better than the standard rubber tires. Mid-tier. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $30. *'Spiked': Tires with pin spikes on them for even better gripping power, especially in dirt! **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $50. *'Lugs': Tires with lug textures for top-tier gripping power. Don't underestimate these tires if you don't want to accidentally come to a complete stop in the middle of a race! **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $75. *'Skinny': These narrow tires may not be too hot on tarmac, but they provide better steering, and is effective in rough terrain, especially snow. **How to Obtain: Unlockable by placing first in all of the tracks in Gauntlet 1. It can then be purchased at the R.C. Model Shop for $25. *'Knobby': Tires with a knobby texture for gripping power on the same tier as the Spiked units. **How to Obtain: Unlockable by placing first in all of the tracks in Gauntlet 2. It can then be purchased at the R.C. Model Shop for $40. *'Dynamic': Tires with a dynamic texture for slightly better gripping power than both the Knobby and Spiked tires. **How to Obtain: Unlockable by placing first in all of the tracks in Gauntlet 3. It can then be purchased at the R.C. Model Shop for $65. *'Paddle': Top-tier paddle tires that really clutch at the track, even at off-road venues! **How to Obtain: Unlockable by placing first in all of the tracks in Gauntlet 4. It can then be purchased at the R.C. Model Shop for $100. *'Slicks': Slick tires that work best on tarmac, but not too good on off-road terrain. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $35. Motors These parts affect top speed. Stronger motors make for better top speed. *'Red': The most basic motor in the game, simply said. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'Blue': A small step-up above the Red motor for better top speed. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $25. *'Black': A stronger motor for mid-tier top speed. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $35. *'Silver': Its top speed is second to the professional-level Gold motor. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $50. *'Gold': The most popular motor for the very best in the R.C. racing business, providing some of the highest top speed, rivaled by the Hyper motor. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $100. *'Hyper': A motor on the same tier as the Gold motor, but with a little less top speed and a little more on acceleration. **How to Obtain: Unlockable by placing 1st in all tracks in Gauntlet 4. It can then be purchased at the R.C. Model Shop for $100. *'Nitro': A gas-powered nitro engine with as much power as the Silver engine. Equal performance, really, so at this point it's a matter of personal choice. Note: It does not use batteries, due to being a gas-powered motor. **How to Obtain: First you download from the eShop, then you buy it at the R.C. Model Shop for $75. Batteries These parts affect the player's car's acceleration. The higher the voltage, the greater the acceleration. *'6v': A standard 6-volt battery. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'7.2v': A 7.2-volt battery with more energy for better acceleration. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $30. *'8.4v': A mid-tier battery popular with racers of intermediate skill. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $45. *'9.6v': A seriously juiced up 9.6-volt battery that can really make your car go. Second to the top-tier 12v battery, but still a serious contender for even the top racers in the association. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $70. *'12v': This 12-volt battery is not so commonly used, due to limited production, high retail price, and overheating problems (if not cooled well enough). Plus, it's difficult to find. But, the R.C. Model Shop had managed to obtain a few of them for its storefront. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $200, but it is required to purchase a Battery Cooling Device beforehand. *'Battery Cooling Device (BCD)': This handy gadget is designed to keep even the highest voltage of batteries cool in even the longest races. Nintendo R.C. Racing Association regulations require that this apparatus is to be purchased before a 12v battery could be obtained. *How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $60. Chassis The chassis determines your car's durability against enemy weapons. Higher tier chassis make for better durability. *'CH-01': The basic-level chassis for beginning racers. One hit from a missile and you're done. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'CH-02A': A good stepping stone towards higher tier chassis, and is more durable than the CH-01. Can take two weapon hits. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $35. *'CH-03B': Mid-tier chassis more durable than the previous two. Able to withstand three weapon hits. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $50. *'CH-04D': A very well-built chassis that can stand plenty before the car is destroyed and reassembles. Can take four weapon hits. Popular on the competitive stage. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $90. Reassembly Modules (R.M.) The high-tech component in your R.C. car that makes it reassemble as good as new after being destroyed by enemy weaponry during a race. The quicker it reassembles your vehicle, the better that you can recover! *'RM-1': The most basic R.M. component, and was a staple since the late 1980s. Reassembles the vehicle within 1.75 seconds. **How to Obtain: Available at the start. *'RM-2': Second-level R.M. part. A little quicker than the RM-1 at 1.45 seconds. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $45. *'RM-3.1': Third tier R.M. part popular with intermediate-level racers. Reassembles at 1.3 seconds. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $60. *'RM-4.2A': Top tier R.M. part used by some of the very best on the circuit. Reassembles at 1.15 seconds. **How to Obtain: Purchasable at the R.C. Model Shop for $120. Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Lists